


No Job Too Small

by Aishuu



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Community: 100fandomhell, F/M, Romance, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that kept Arashi grounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Job Too Small

It's the little things that kept Arashi grounded.

Life in the Inomoyama Mansion shouldn't have been hard, since the entire place was very luxurious. But Kamui had a thing about his personal space, which meant that servants weren't allowed into the wing set aside for the Dragons of Heaven. After a week, it became apparent to residents that a chore schedule was needed. While Subaru – and surprising Sorata – were neat people by nature, Kamui, Arashi and Yuzuriha weren't. The place was starting to resemble a college dormitory, complete with strange, unidentified objects that no one would claim ownership of.

Sorata stepped forward and organized them, creating a multi-colored chart that he hung on the door that marked the separation of their wing from the rest of the mansion. Arashi was privately a bit puzzled by his efforts, since it seemed very mothering of him to take the time to care. As for the others, Subaru was resigned, Kamui was sulky, and Yuzuriha promised to try her best. 

For Arashi, it was a unique experience as she set off on her first assigned task. She had never done laundry for so many people. While living at the shrine, most of her time had been taken up with training for her eventual role as a Dragon of Heaven. The trivialities of life had been dealt with other, less important, members of the shrine. 

There was a strange kind of pleasure she received from collecting the baskets that had been set outside of their rooms. She knew that some people might find gathering other people's undergarments embarrassing, but she was a practical girl. Everyone wore underwear, so there was nothing to be shy about.

She headed to the laundry room, and set the baskets down – and was almost overwhelmed as she started to work. Sorting through the clothes was confusing since she wasn't sure where Subaru's gray clothes were supposed to go, and Sorata's blinding wardrobe made her wonder about colors running. She and Yuzuriha both had delicates that might be destroyed if she did this wrong. She bit her lip, wondering if she was going to screw this up. If she couldn't handle such a simple task, how was she to handle protecting Kamui?

"Need a hand, neesan?" A voice – not entirely unexpected since he had a way of showing up whenever she faced a problem – asked from behind. Sorata stood leaning against the door frame, an inquisitive look on his face.

She wished she could turn him down, but it was overridden by her desire not to make a mistake. She nodded, handing him a basket. "Why are you always _there_?" she asked, feeling her frustration mount. It was humiliating not to be able to do such a simple task without help.

He offered her another smile as he started sorting through Kamui's laundry. "Because you need me," Sorata replied, like that should be explanation enough. 

She wished she could understand that.


End file.
